


坦诚相待正是制胜法宝

by Vino_Shakira



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Falling In Love, Family, Forgiveness, Hugs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Understanding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vino_Shakira/pseuds/Vino_Shakira
Summary: 蝙蝠侠被一瓶魔药砸中了脸。





	1. Chapter 1

———————

  
如果今天要因此毁容，就要认真考虑怎么处理双重身份的事情了。

在这种危急的时刻，蝙蝠侠依然极力维持住了理智和镇定。玻璃瓶在他的面具上炸开，碎屑和药水飞溅，阵阵热流顺着面具滴落，淌过他的下巴。

很好，现在他下半张脸沾满了诡异的不明液体——还是荧光紫的。唯一值得庆幸的是盖住上半张脸的面具保护了眼睛，让他能在被袭击的下一秒准确地用数枚蝙蝠镖击中那几个惊慌失措的三流法师。

这次失手绝对是布鲁斯•韦恩身兼义警一职以来最大的耻辱。卢瑟找来对付超人的这帮魔法师还没来得及筛选就被正义联盟挖出老巢，素质参差不齐，竟有那么三五人因为不会飞行魔法，够不着在天上到处飞的超人，转而对付地面上离他们最近的蝙蝠侠。

那几个蹩脚货色联合起来用尽全力制造了一个魔法阵，幻化出无数触手让蝙蝠侠的行动停滞了不到十秒。他们光是维持法阵就已经无暇分神，只有一个魔法师在蝙蝠侠挣脱那摇摇欲坠的法阵前一刻手忙脚乱地掏出一瓶魔药，对着他的脸砸过去。

如果是平时蝙蝠侠一定能躲开那个粗制滥造的魔法阵，避免陷入如此窘境。可任何人在三天没睡又遭受卢瑟派来现场的机器人重重击飞后都没办法做到尽善尽美。

不管过程怎样，他确确实实是被这样水平低下的攻击成功打中了。蝙蝠侠的心里警铃大作，布鲁斯•韦恩的怒火节节攀升——

“You son of bit**!”

在意识到自己说了什么之前，蝙蝠侠已经把罪魁祸首按在地上一顿暴揍，在他们失去意识后愤怒地重新投入战场，同时嘴里飙出至少由二十八国语言组成的咒骂。

值得庆幸的是，因为空中战斗异常激烈，而且周围建筑都疏散了群众，没有记者坐直升机直播，也没有平民近距离偷偷录像。要不然正义联盟和蝙蝠侠的公关形象必然要受到舆论的冲击。被真正波及只有在场参战的所有正义联盟成员，因为那惊人的怒吼通过联盟的高科技通讯器过于清晰地传进了他们的耳朵里。

  
这场战斗没有对参战的超级英雄们造成太大的损害，更像是一场与反派间日常的摩擦。让负有轻伤的少数人进入瞭望塔治疗舱后，部分几乎没有受伤的成员召开了一次紧急战后会议。

  
闪电侠发誓他没有在听到蝙蝠侠花式骂人的时候吓得撞上墙壁，但钢骨恰好摄录这一场景的战斗视频证明了事实并非如此。

  
“巴里，这不是什么丢人的事情。”沙赞看到闪电侠被揭穿后垂头丧气的样子，忍不住凑到他耳边出言安慰，“老实说那时我差点从几十米的高空中掉下来。”

  
“现在要重点讨论的是怎么解决蝙蝠侠中的魔法。”超人把话题拉回正轨，忧心忡忡地望着脸色阴沉的蝙蝠侠，坦然接受了一记瞪视后把视线转向了钢骨，“联系到扎坦娜了吗？”

  
“对方表示二十分钟内到达瞭望塔。”钢骨脸上的机械眼红光闪烁，“现场采集到的样品化验完成——不属于资料库内曾录入的所有魔法类药品。”

  
“你现在感觉怎么样？情况有变吗？”神奇女侠关切地看着双手紧握成拳的蝙蝠侠，对方如往日一样面无表情，但身体却异常紧绷。

  
“和我五分钟前阐述的状况仍然一致，没有进一步演变。”蝙蝠侠语调平平，仿佛之前落在他脸上的只是一片羽毛而不是魔法药水，“精神高度敏感，绝大多数情绪波动和面部表情都难以控制，容易作出冲动的言行举止，身体上完全没有不适。”

  
“哇哦，这是不是意味着咱们现在绝对不能惹他？”绿灯侠习惯性地把腿翘上会议桌（注1），鞋尖正好对着蝙蝠侠。闪电侠惊恐地在他和表情突变的蝙蝠侠之间来回扫视，脑袋晃出了残影，最终决定在对方失去那双英勇无畏的腿之前把它们从桌子上扳下来。

  
“哈尔•乔丹。”往常对此不置一词的蝙蝠侠现在却眯起了眼睛，白色的护目镜顿时缩小了一圈，“我一直很想纠正你的会议礼仪，如果你非要挑在这种时候的话我并无异议。”

  
会议出现了短暂的寂静。在脸皮比灯戒还厚的绿灯侠开始如坐针毡前，超人善意地打破了沉默：“扎坦娜要到了。”

  
扎坦娜顶着众人予以厚望的目光，拿过被回收的少量药水。在经过魔咒分析、查询典籍等复杂的操作后，她表情严肃地抬起头：

  
“这个魔法无法解除。”

  
“为什么？”最先开口的居然是蝙蝠侠。他的疑惑被药水放大得有些夸张，显得提问时格外坦诚：“因为那个魔法师招认是熬夜太久，困得随手把材料扔进坩埚里，连他自己也搞不清楚效果和配方？”

  
这样的谈话方式更接近布鲁斯•韦恩，而不是蝙蝠侠。扎坦娜摇晃那支试管的动作停滞了几秒，随即露出了然的微笑：

  
“这只是小部分原因。主要因素是这个魔法太低级，又采用的几乎全是相冲的材料。也就是说，理论上这瓶魔药不可能被完成，但它却诞生了。就像是火与冰被锻造在了一起。”

  
神奇女侠皱紧眉毛：“那意味着有什么强大的未知因素参与了吗？”

  
“暂时还不清楚。不过我能用几种咒语削弱它的效果，并让它从长期性变成短时性，除了这几天会忍不住做些‘发自内心’的举动之外，不会有别的事情的。”

  
知道没有大碍，在场的成员散会后都陆续离开。只有超人还留在原位，直到扎坦娜施法完毕后依然强忍笑意与蝙蝠侠面面相觑。

  
等她离开，蝙蝠侠终于冷笑一声：“你还在看什么？我脸上被她画了一堆符文的样子很有趣？”

  
“如果我说不，那肯定是在撒谎。”超人做了个鬼脸，“我得诚实地告诉你，我的确是这么想的。”

  
“你的脑子被打坏了吗？我真怀疑我们当中究竟谁才是中了魔法的那一个。”

  
足够锐利的质疑。克拉克大笑起来：“毫无疑问，是你。而不是和之前‘谁知道有多少次’的受害者一样是我。”

“我就知道不该盲目相信她的话！”布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞咆哮着，一边走路一边把制服卸得满地都是（注2），“这将会给我的生活带来巨大的威胁。”  


克拉克无奈地跟在后面，用超级速度捡起或接住那些贵重得名副其实的凯夫拉制服零件：“拜托，布鲁斯。只不过是‘发自内心’地主动暗示我抱你飞回来而已，这能算什么威胁。我们这样做过多少次了？（注3）”

“那是在战场上或者是在去往战场的路上。”布鲁斯大声辩驳，已然脱得只剩内裤，头也不回地进了蝙蝠洞里的淋浴室。

克拉克看着手上的全套黑色制服，深感震撼地朝那边大喊：“所以把制服脱了就扔才是你的长期爱好？”

只有水声，没有回应。  


他从淋浴室出来的时候克拉克已经离开了。阿尔弗雷德把那身被整齐叠好放在桌上的制服物归原处，投来不赞同的目光：“布鲁斯少爷，我不认为把自己制造出来的烂摊子交给客人收拾是良好的习惯。”  


布鲁斯用毛巾粗暴地擦着头上的水珠：“他早就算不上客人了。听听你平时都叫他什么，‘肯特少爷’！”  
  
话音刚落他便后悔得想咬住舌头。该死的魔法！  


阿尔弗雷德欣慰地望着他：“您诚恳的发言真是令人印象深刻。顺便提醒您，为了防止您面对某些恼人的罪犯时‘发自内心’地拧断对方的脖子，这几天的夜巡将由迪克少爷他们负责。”

\-----

  
“嘿，露易丝。你在听吗？”  
  
露易丝•莲恩偏过头瞄了他一眼，在键盘上打字的动作停都没停：“什么事？我在追查昨天中午袭击大都会的邪恶魔法师协会。”  


“噢…我是说，既然你这么忙，下午的专访就交给我吧？”克拉克不安地推着那副根本就没有滑下来的黑框眼镜。上帝啊，他敢保证露易丝绝对是一宿没睡。没能在现场拍摄战斗实况让这个责任心极强的王牌记者非常焦虑。  


“谢了，待会你得去跟佩里说一声。啊！那份报告哪儿去了……”露易丝一只手放在键盘上，另一只伸向了堆积如山的资料。她高速运转的脑子甚至无暇分出一个角落去思考被交出去的那个专访是什么——  
  
“我会解决的。”克拉克见她没有深究松了一口气，“你说的那份报告在右手边那叠文件的第三张。”  


“确实在这儿——等等，你是怎么知道的？”露易丝终于停下了手头的工作，诧异地转身。但属于小镇男孩的格子间已经空无一人，只有那把转椅在缓缓地打着圈。

  
  
三小时后。  
  
韦恩大楼的前台已经记住了他的脸，没有因为报社临时换人而为难他。即便如此，每次见面她挑剔的目光都会在克拉克身上的廉价西装来回打转。  
  
“韦恩先生在办公室等着您。”  
  
“好的。”

  
克拉克磕磕绊绊地绕过旁边服装精致整洁的员工们，总算在没有撞上任何人的情况下走进了电梯。电梯门关上的时候，他趁四下无人对着电梯里的摄像头眨了眨眼，露出灿烂的笑容。  


踏进那大得吓人的办公室时，一支能抵他四个月薪水的钢笔迎面飞来。他稳稳地捏住这支漂亮的奢侈品，还有余暇用另一只手把门关上：“这是给我的见面礼？”  


“是啊，送给三岁小宝贝的惊喜礼物。”布鲁斯阴阳怪气地接话，“你是要有多幼稚才能对着摄像头傻笑？让监控室的保安把你当成白痴是你的儿时梦想吗？”  
  
“嘿，你就是不能停止这么刻薄对吧。”克拉克毫不客气地朝他翻了个白眼，“看到我你一点都不高兴？”  


如果布鲁斯没有受到魔法的影响，一定能巧妙地避开这个诱导性十足的恶意提问，并展开新一轮的嘲讽。但他现在明显还在药水的效用影响之中，于是布鲁斯一边沉浸于恼怒一边脱口而出：  
  
“不，我很开心。”

  
可怜的克拉克•肯特愣住了，差点掰断手上那支昂贵的钢笔。  
  
见此情景，愈发恼怒的布鲁斯•韦恩刚想开口澄清，嘴里冒出来的话却完全不是那么回事： “而且你刚才的傻笑其实很好看。”  
  
小记者被又一记直球打得头昏脑胀，但超人怎么可能因此败下阵来——只见他的目光在短暂的呆滞后越来越炽热，仿佛宣战一般猛地坐在布鲁斯办公桌前的椅子上：  
  
“布鲁斯，既然你如此坦诚相待，那我当然也得以同等的热情回报你。除了本次专访外，我真诚地邀请你在被魔法影响的这几天，抽出一点空闲与我进行深入的交谈，这一定能促进我们之间的友谊。你愿意答应吗？”

  
布鲁斯与他对视着，满脸屈辱地用愉快的语气回答：  
  
“没问题，我很乐意。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：在《超人之死》里开会时的哈尔那销魂地翘在桌上的双腿，总有种穿过屏幕把它们拉下来的诡异冲动。
> 
> 注2：曾经看过的某漫画截图里，布鲁斯一边脱制服一边在韦恩大宅里走，身姿宛如维密走秀。忍不住脑补如果克拉克跟在后面…
> 
> 注3：《不义联盟》漫画中的一句对白：“How many times do we have to do this,Bruce?”在此引用仅做字面意思理解，这篇文的背景是货真价实的蓝超黑蝙。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠侠被一瓶魔药砸中了脸。

———————

“你为什么要在我后面一直晃来晃去？”

布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞里盯着屏幕，监控哥谭的罪犯们今晚的动向，但身后的某人总是发出细微响动成功地打破了他的专注，让他回过头发出不悦的质询。

“呃，抱歉？”克拉克停止了在半空中的来回踱步，把因气流鼓动而簌簌作响的披风攥在手上，挤出一个僵硬的微笑。

布鲁斯盯着他足足三十秒，然后冷静地评估：“你现在就像个到处乱飘的三原色大号氢气球，上面的每一寸都写满了SOS。”

克拉克深吸一口他压根不需要的空气，装作自己若无其事地降落在地面上，“我想我应该没有表现得那么夸张？”

“你就有。”布鲁斯的目光更加锐利。

克拉克举起双手以示投降：“好吧，你是对的。我的确很紧张。”

“为什么？”

“你答应了我的晚餐邀约。”

“你就因为这个转了整整十分钟的圈？”布鲁斯难以置信地瞪大眼睛，看上去随时要把键盘捏碎，“上回说‘我们这样做过多少次’的可是你。看在上帝的份上，我们又不是没在一起吃过饭！”

克拉克干咳两声，显然并不习惯布鲁斯这情感过于澎湃的遣词造句。他在心中不断默念：你得记住布鲁斯中了魔法，冷静，冷静——“我不应该趁人之危。”正在自我催眠的克拉克犹豫着把心里想的给说了出来。

布鲁斯面无表情地愣住，他精密如计算机般的思维像是产生了某种未知错误：“……你是怎么得出这种结论的？”

“布鲁斯，晚餐并不是让我紧张的真正原因。哪怕这是个传统意义上的家庭聚餐，你的一些孩子也会在场。”克拉克的表情从茫然若失变得严肃认真，双手抱在胸前。这是他在联盟会议上发言时的常用姿态。

布鲁斯挑起眉毛，整个人和椅子一起转过来正面对着他，无声地示意他继续说。

“你肯定察觉到我这段时间对你有点——过于热情。尤其是今天下午的专访。”克拉克说完就脸红起来，气势瞬间降了半截。

布鲁斯深以为然地点头。

“虽然我们认识了两年，但是平时的私人接触并不多。甚至连少有的几次共进晚餐都是在讨论联盟事务。而且你一向不喜欢我们插手哥谭的事情，也不支持我某些时候的行事风格……”

布鲁斯抿起下唇，一阵诡异的战栗迅速掠过他的后颈，野兽般的直觉告诉自己，接下来的话将是他绝对不会想听到的。

如果克拉克•肯特真的如他所料，讲出那样的话来——

“我害怕我的所做所为对你造成伤害，布鲁斯。”

——耶稣基督啊，他真的猜对了，这个能上天摘星星下海捞沉船的神子，正在满怀愧疚地对自己从未犯下的错误进行深刻反思和评价。

“毕竟你现在受到了魔法的影响，我在这种时候对你提出请求，算不算是钻了魔法制造出来的空子？家庭聚餐是很重要的，如果你的理智并不想，但你在感性上因魔法而不得不同意我参加，这很像某种意义上的强迫性/行为……

“我的确希望促进我们之间的关系，加深对你的了解。但我更不想无意中冒犯到你。”

这番言论给了布鲁斯当头一棒。他死死地盯着那双温柔而忐忑的蓝眼睛，字正腔圆地吐出几个单词：

“你是傻子吗？”

克拉克茫然地挑起眉毛。

“听着。我从来没有真正地把你排除在外，现在会邀请你来我家也没有违背自己的原则和意愿，更没有因为魔法而不得不做出什么让我内心挣扎的决定。”

布鲁斯唰地站起来，一步迈到克拉克面前，抬起右手食指狠狠地戳在钢铁胸肌上，硬是把睡袍穿出了战甲的气势。他用平时支付天价战损的语气斩钉截铁地宣布：

“我尊重你，信任你。同时也一样喜爱你和我之间有更多的接触。也许平时因为某些原因我必须做出更不近人情的选择，但那不意味着我有多么讨厌你接近我，从理智到感性上都是。

“所以，根本就没有什么强迫性/行为。这一切都是我想做的所以我才会允许它们发生。别再进行无谓的自责，懂了吗？”

克拉克慌忙点头，过大的信息量似乎让他的脸颊烧得更厉害了。在这么近的距离下，布鲁斯可以清晰地感受到对方身上散发的热度明显超出了正常标准。克拉克甚至在视线交汇时侧头躲闪，猛地往后退了一步。

“躲什么。”这回轮到布鲁斯不解地挑眉，“你不会还在怀疑我说的话吧？你很清楚魔法的效果。”

“我…没有。（注1）”克拉克眼神飘忽，花了十秒让自己冷静下来。布鲁斯饶有兴致地观察着氪星人的面部表情在短时间内出现了丰富的变化：克拉克似乎在迅速思考着什么。

一瞬间那些微妙的东西就被掩盖下去，像沉入海底的砂石消失在更深的地方。克拉克重新与他对视，目光如往常一样平和温暖。他如释重负地露出无奈的微笑：“你赢了，布鲁斯。”

然后克拉克向布鲁斯伸出双手，给了他一个勒得太紧的拥抱。

话都说到这种地步了，只是一个象征友情的拥抱而已，没有逃避的必要。布鲁斯安静地站着，双手抬起，无声地搭在克拉克宽阔的脊背上。

他们身高相近，体型相似，拥抱时绝不会产生什么小鸟依人的错觉。不知为何，两人都极力把手收得更紧，像是在担心让什么难以捉摸的事物从怀中溜走。

他们在彼此的耳边平稳地呼吸，手臂可靠地支撑着对方的重量，和每一次战斗时默契的扶持几乎没有两样。

除了此刻双方都有着的，比平时更快的心跳。

\-----

达米安•韦恩烦躁地用刀叉蹂躏着盘子里的西兰花，精准地把它们每一个都分成了五等份。

不是说他对阿尔弗雷德的厨艺有什么意见，只是那位父亲邀请来的客人——来自氪星的危险人物让他有点心烦意乱。虽然有时候超人会在父亲面前帮自己说话（注2），但是这不能改变外星人的邪恶本质。绝对不能因此放松警惕。

在达米安一边假意研究西兰花的生理特性在煮熟后的变化且一边监视氪星人的时候，刚结束巡逻回来的迪克•格雷森欢快地冲进了客厅，用他有史以来最快的速度坐到了饭桌前。

达米安把碎得十分规整的西兰花送进嘴里，对此嗤之以鼻：迪克就是太过大意才会愚蠢到把那个外星人当做偶像之一。他用不屑的眼神望着自己的大哥，脸上的每块肌肉都在嘲笑对方的兴奋。居然因为超人第一次插足他们的家庭聚餐而高兴，真是有失水准。

迪克可没有因为达米安的鄙视产生丝毫动摇，他早就习惯了这个小恶魔异于同龄人的出格举动。他充分发挥自己的性格优势，以一己之力带动了晚餐的交谈频率增长。提姆•德雷克偶尔也会一针见血地接话，算不上活泼开朗但存在感极强。而杰森•托德因为忙于处理“地下事务”，根本就没有参与这次聚餐。

“哼。”达米安不满地咕哝一声，把自己的视线移回了今晚的监视对象身上。

超人——克拉克•肯特，依然穿着那身土里土气却异常有用的伪装，唯独没戴黑框眼镜。在数次被奶油蘑菇浓汤的热汽糊满镜片以后，即使他还是能看清楚，也在布鲁斯的调侃下选择把这碍事的玩意儿摘了下来。

这个外星人和父亲相谈甚欢，达米安咬着牙想。他甚至能察觉到两人之间的氛围与往日相比出现了奇异的微小变化。该死，难道真是因为那瓶来路不明的魔法药水？

但是严谨地说这个魔法带来的也不全是坏处。达米安回想起布鲁斯见到自己时的反应，心情就愉快了不少：毕竟不是天天都有机会得到蝙蝠侠的拥抱、认可和摸头的。

他低头把盘子里的西兰花一扫而空。迪克和提姆见此情景，交换了一个意味深长的眼神，一前一后离开餐桌。提姆先走出了餐厅，迪克则悄无声息地绕到了达米安的身后，小声地问：“你吃饱了？”

“格雷森，你想干什么？”达米安警觉地从椅子上跳了下来。这引来了克拉克和布鲁斯的目光。

迪克非常自然地露出微笑：“我和提姆巡逻的时候捡到了一只刚出生的小猫。”

达米安睁大了眼睛：“你怎么不早说？它在哪里？”

“在我的房间。它好像需要哺乳，但我不是很了解这方面的事情……”

“带我去看看！像你们这种完全不懂得照料幼猫的蠢蛋只会给它带来比流落街头更可怕的灾难。”达米安愤怒地把迪克往前推，催促他快点带自己过去。迪克讪笑着，瞥了一眼大人们——非常好，现在他们都把目光移开了。达米安喜欢动物这件事早就成了所有人的共识。

达米安和迪克顺利地走出了餐厅。爬上楼梯后，迪克忽然停下来，用手势示意达米安不要说话。达米安重新警觉起来，眯起眼睛刚要大声质问，就被捂住嘴巴强行拖进了提姆的房间。提姆正坐在自己被高科技设备围绕的专座上，惬意地享用阿尔弗雷德精心制作的饭后甜点。

迪克在关门的时候，及时把制住达米安的手抽了回来，不然就会添上一处看上去惨烈实际上不深的咬痕。这可是庄园内隔音最好的房间之一，现在就算有一帮青春期叛逆少年在这个房间里蹦迪也不能把背景音乐传出门外——前提是这个几乎塞满电子设备的房间挤得下那么多人。

“所以你们瞒着父亲把我带来这里是想说什么？”达米安摆出即将进攻的架势，发出尖锐的吼声，“格雷森甚至拿小猫来骗我！”

“达米安，别激动。”提姆把甜点放下，从身后的一堆纸箱中抱出其中一个，“小猫是真实存在的。”

达米安冷哼一声：“那只是为了圆谎才准备的吧。”嘴上说得十分刻薄，但他还是不由自主地伸长了脖子去看那个箱子里的东西——一只毛都没长好的幼猫咪咪叫着，脆弱地在软垫上蜷成一团。

“德雷克，你给我放开那只猫咪！”达米安张牙舞爪地扑上去试图抢夺纸箱，但迪克敏捷地从后面抱住了他，把他提了起来牢牢禁锢在胸前。

“想要猫咪可以。”提姆气定神闲地把猫藏回身后，端起了甜点，“但你得帮我们一个忙。”

达米安停止挣扎：“你先说清楚要我帮你们做什么，我再考虑考虑。”

迪克在他的头顶上笑起来：“是关于杰伊的事情。”

“托德？他不是要处理完那些所谓的‘事务’才回来吃夜宵吗。其实他就是不想参加家庭聚餐，又舍不得阿尔弗雷德的厨艺。”达米安翻了个白眼，忿忿地唾弃着，“真是个胆小鬼。”

“所以我们要给予杰森充分的‘关爱’，让他不再逃避和布鲁斯相处。”提姆意犹未尽地舔着叉子上的奶油，“眼下布鲁斯中了魔法，正是个大好时机。难道你不想看到杰森受到‘惊吓’的样子吗？”他故意捏着嗓子抑扬顿挫地劝说达米安加入他们的队伍，鼓动性极强的语气却因为嘴唇上沾满奶油显得分外滑稽。

达米安把牙齿咬得嘎吱作响，在迪克开始考虑要不要带他去看牙医的时候终于开了尊口：“……成交。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：没错，这是本蝙在JL里的台词。挪用到这种地方让我觉得十分带感。
> 
> 注2：《正义联盟大战少年泰坦》里的场景，当时看到克拉克主动站出来帮大米讲话我都惊了，但大米表情格外淡定，是习惯了吗XD

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：在《超人之死》里开会时的哈尔那销魂地翘在桌上的双腿，总有种穿过屏幕把它们拉下来的诡异冲动。
> 
> 注2：曾经看过的某漫画截图里，布鲁斯一边脱制服一边在韦恩大宅里走，身姿宛如维密走秀。忍不住脑补如果克拉克跟在后面…
> 
> 注3：《不义联盟》漫画中的一句对白：“How many times do we have to do this,Bruce?”在此引用仅做字面意思理解，这篇文的背景是货真价实的蓝超黑蝙。


End file.
